20 th
by ParkByun61
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 IS UP/END] Lika-Liku kisah percintaan di umur 20 tahun -CHANBAEK-
1. Chapter 1

Title: 20 th Chapter 1

Author : EegYeol61

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Jung Daehyun, Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongdae, Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyun, and other

Note : FF ini hasil Remake dari film korea dengan judul yang sama jadi jangan heran kalau ceritanya hampir sama. Tapi gak sepenuhnya, ada beberapa bagian yang gak sama.

NB : _huruf miring_ berarti Flashback dan **huruf bercetak tebal** berarti itu cerita dari sudut pandang Baekhyun

Happy Reading~

Drrt..Drrttt

Suara alarm membangunkan seorang namja manis yang sedari tadi bergelung di bawah selimut nya. Namja itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Ia meraba-raba meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur nya untuk mencari ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi. Setelah ia mendapatkannya ia segera mematikan alarm tersebut, ia bangun dengan wajah bersemangat.

"Hari ini! Hari ini!" ucapnya dengan semangat dan langsung saja berdiri dari tempat tidurnya

Beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuh membasuh mukanya serta menyikat gigi. Setelah selesai ia berlari menuju meja riasnya yang terletak di sebelah lemari pakaian.

"Aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Aku akan berubah. Sungguh!" ia berkata seraya melihat foto yang sedari tadi ia pengang. Di foto tersebut nampak lah seorang pria tampan. Pria itu adalah sunbaenya pada saat di Senior High School yang bernama Jung DaeHyun.

Baekhyun beranjak menuju lemari pakaian nya untuk memilih-milih baju terbaiknya untuk ia pakai menghadiri acara reuni sekolahnya dulu. Setelah ia mendapatkannya ia kembali menuju meja rias setelah sebelum nya ia menggantuk baju yang sudah ia plih di gantungan baju belakang pintu kamarnya.

Ia memainkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Ternyata ia menyaksikan video tutorial bagaimana memakai eyeliner dengan benar. Ia sengaja memakai eyeliner walaupun ia seorang namja alasanya antara lain, ia ingin membuat matanya yang sipit sedikit lebih besar dan ingin membuat matanya seperti boneka Barbie.

Baekhyun terus mengikuti intruksi dari ponselnya. Pada awalnya Baekhyun memang bisa mengikutinya dengan baik. Tapi karena ada sesuatu yang memasuki matanya ia langsung saja mengucek matanya tanpa berpikir eyelinernya yang belum terlalu kering terkejut saat melihat eyelinernya yang berantakan di sekitar matanya.

"Kenapa begini? Aku melakukannya sesuai petunjuk." Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

"Tunggu sebentar" baekhyun menscroll layar ponsel nya untuk kembali merapikan tatanan eyelinernya.

"Ya,ya. Itu. Aku harus melakukan langkah ini lebih dulu" Baekhyun mengambil pembersih telinga dan mengusap-usap pembersih telinga itu di kelopak matanya dengan terbutu-buru. Setelah di usap ternyata tatanan eyeliner baekhyun bertambah hancur.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa seperti ini?" ia kembali mengambil pembersih teliga tersebut sampai memenuhi lantai kamarnya dengan pembersih telinga yang sudah menghitam karena ulahnya. Setelah terus mengusapnya ia melihat ke arah cermin dan terkejut melihat sekeliling matanya yang menghitam seperti panda.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" teriak Baekhyun

 **Pada usia 20 tahun, aku menggunakan eyeliner untuk pertama kalinya. Namun eyeliner tidak mengubahku seperti boneka berbie tapi menjadi panda. AHHHH!**

"Kyungsoo-ya!" ia berteriak memanggil housemeetnya.

"Eyeliner belepotan di mataku! Bagaimana ini!" Baekhyun berlari mencari kyungsoo yang ternyata sedang berada di dapur untuk memasak. Kyungsoo berbalik setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki baekhyun yang mendekat ke arahnya. Setelah berbalik refleks saja kyungsoo tertawa belihat mata baekhyun yang seperti panda.

"Haahahah! Ada apa dengan matamu baek?" tanya kyungsoo yang terus menertawakan baekhyun. Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya menambah kesan imut pada namja bermata sipit tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa menghapusnya" rajuk baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Tap..tap..tap

Bunyi suara hentakan sepatu terdengar mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Ia sekarang tampak manis bahkan terkesan cantik untuk seukuran namja seperti dirinya. Ia mengenakan baju kaus putih polos dan di padukan dengan hoodie abu-abu yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya tapi juga menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Ia juga memakai jelana jeans panjang bewarna hitam dan sepatu kets bewarnah putih. Tema nya hari ini adalah Black and White. Ia terus berjalan seraya memperhatikan jamnya tanpa menyadari ada batu di depannya. Baekhyun tersandung batu tersebut yang membuat lututnya merasakan nyeri. Memang tidak berdarah tapi bisa dipastikan lututnya memar saat ini

"Argh.. appo" cicit baekhyun. Ia kembali berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor tanpa tau bus yang ia akan naiki sudah berhenti. Bus itu terus di naiki oleh orang yang berada di sekitar baekhyun sehingga membuat bus itu hampir penuh.

"Aku harus menaikinya!" ucap baekhyun kecil. Ia berlari memasuki bus tersebut. Baekhyun berhasil walaupun ia haus berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain.

"Aigoo.. kenapa begini?" rutuk baekhyun.

Setelah sampai di tempat ia dan teman nya akan melakukan reuni baekhyun meringis karena kakinya yang masih merasa nyilu di tambah lagi ia berdiri saat di bus.

"Ah.. aku merasa seperti akan mati" lirih baekhyun mengusap keringat yang memenuhi dahinya.

"Oh! Baekhyun-ah! Sebelah sini" teriak seseorang yang memanggil baekhyun. Sontak saja baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Luhan teman nya dulu. Langsung saja baekhyun menghampiri Luhan bersama teman-temanya yang lain.

Setelah mendudukkan diri nya di kursi kosong yang tersedia, teman-temanya yang sedang menuangkan beberapa jenis bir dalam mangkuk besar. Baekhyun tampak melihat kesana-kemari untuk mencari seseorang yang membuatnya ingin mau datang ke acara ini. Tanpa kehadirannya mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan ingin datang bergabung bersama teman-temanya yang terus terang saja agak gila. Kyungsoo, housemeetnya tidak ikut dengannya karena mereka memang berbeda sekolah. Mereka bertemu pada saat kyungsoo juga mengontrak di rumah yang sama.

Baekhyun kemudian melihat temannya yang masih menuangkan berbagai macam bir di dalam mangkuk besar

"Ya ! kau menumpahkan bir mahal" teriak sehun yang berada di samping luhan pada jongdae yang tadi menumpahkan birnya

Baekhyun merasa mual karena bau bir yang bermacam-macam.

"Oh, menciumnya saja sudah membuatku mual" ujar baekhyun seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Cha..cha..cha.. semua sudah tau gelas pertama harus 'di habiskan'." Teriak jongdae sebagai pemimpin acara ini

"Ok..!" teriak temannya yang lain. Acara ini dihadiri oleh 5 orang yaitu Luhan bersama kekasihnya Sehun kemudian Jongdae, suho, Zelo dan baekhyun. Mereka semua memegang gelas mereka masing masing yang sebelumnya sudah di isi oleh bir yang sudah tercampur tadi dan bersulang kecuali baekhyun yang masih agak mual mencium bau bir tersebut.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun ! apa kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan?" teriak jongdae pada baekhyun. Langsung saja Baekhyun mengangkat gelas yang ada di depan nya.

"Aku sudah mengangkat gelasku." Ucap baekhyun mununjukkan gelas yang berisi bir tersebut pada Jongdae dengan senyum –paksa- manisnya.

 **Kim Jongdae bajingan: Selalu minum alkohol**

Jongdae memasang muka malas melihat sifat baekhyun yang selalu menghindari alkohol. Setelah itu ia kembali memasang wajah semangat nya dan berteriak

"BERSULANG!"

Suara riuhpun memenuhi meja mereka. Dengan terpaksa baekhyun meminum birnya walau hanya sedikit.

"Ohh.. bir ini beralkohol tinggi" batin baekhyun dan meletakkan gelasnya kembali. Kemudian ia kembali melihat kesana kemari mencari seseorang yang ia tunggu.

 **Pada usia 20 tahun, menahan sakit perutku. Duduk menyedihkan di sini tanpa kekasih, kenapa aku harus ada di sini..**

"Hei, Jung Daehyun! Kenapa kau datang terlambat eoh?" teriak Suho pada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Mendengar nama seseorang yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh baekhyun langsung saja baekhyun menegakkan badannya yang tadi tertunduk. Baekhyun sedari tadi memang menunggu Daehyun, sunbae yang ia sukai.

Baekhyun tercengang melihat Daehyun yang sangat tampan malam ini tak lupa senyuman manis yang ia tunjukkan dan menghampiri tempat Baekhyun beserta teman-temannya. Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum-senyum melihat Daehyun.

 **Hanya ada satu alasan, R-O-M-A-N-C-E. Demi percintaanku**

Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya saat Daehyun menuju meja mereka

"Bagus, kau sempurna Baek." Batin baekhyun. Ia melihat pada kakinya dan terkejut karena celana yang ia kenekan terlipat sampai lutut karena tadi ia sengaja melakukannya untuk mengurangi ras nyeri di lutut akibat terjatuh tadi.

Sontak namja manis tersebut menurunkan celananya tapi amat susah karena celananya yang sedikit ketat. Ia terus memandangi Daehyun yang sudah dekat dengan meja mereka seraya menurunkan celananya

"Aisshh.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menurunkannya" rutuk baekhyun yang dengan gigih menurunkan celananya. Tak lama kemudiah baekhyun berhasil menurunkan celananya tepat saat Daehyun menduduki kursi yang berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun juga datang." Ucap Daehyun dengan senyum menawannya. Baekhyun balas tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Daehyun.

"Sunbae kau baru datang" ucap baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang ke bawah setelah Daehyun tidak lagi menghadap pada dirinya

"Baiklah! Dan dia duduk di sampingku" batin baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ya! Jung Daehyun! Karena kau terlambat kau harus minum 3 gelas Bir." Ucap Jongdae yang sepertinya sudah sangat mabuk. Baekhyun nampak tidak suka karena orang yang ia cintai harus meminum bir karena si bodoh Jongdae di tambah temannya yang juga memberikan dukungan pada Daehyun.

"Baik-baiklah padaku hai ini. Aku bisa mati karena muntah-muntah kemarin." Ujar daehyun dan di tanggapi kekehan oleh jongdae.

"Benar, Jung Daehyun. Kau muntah-muntah kemarin. Dia mabuk berat dan sedang berada di klub sekolah.." belum sempat baekhyun mendengar ucapan terakhir jongdae ia merasa ada yang menutupi telinganya dan ternyata itu adalah Daehyun.

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya? Baekhyun ada di sini, itu sedikit memalukan. Aku akan bayar minum malam ini, jadi berhentilah." Ujar Daehyun

"Kau seriuskan? Kau yang mentraktir. Huaaa.. daebak" teriak Jongdae. Daehyun tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temanya kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapan pada baekhyun yang masih cengo karena ulahnya. Dengan refleks ia melepaskan tangan nya dari baekhyun dan tersenyum canggung.

"Ah.. maaf ! karena ceritanya sedikit memalukan. Kau tidak mendengar apa-apakan?" tanya Daehyun seraya mengusap tengkuknya pertanda ia gugup

"Ne" jawab baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Daehyun balas tersenyum dan mengusap rambut baekhyun.

"Baguslah" ujarnya.

Baekhyun kini tengah berada di toiet untuk mencuci tangannya seraya merutuki perilaku Daehyun pada dirinya tadi.

"Mwo-ya? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Murahan sekali. Menutup telingaku dengan tangannya? Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ia membelai rambutku ? sangat membosankan dan murahan." Setelah selesai mencuci tangan ia mengepalkan tanganya di samping wajahya dan tersenyum senang.

"Aku sangat bahagia" teriak baekhyun. Beruntung saja toilet yang ia tempat saat ini kedap suara sehingga tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya yang aneh itu. Kembali ia mengusap rambutnya yang tadi di usapa oleh Daehyun. Namja manis itu berputah-putar dan meloncat-loncat tidak jelas karena kegirangan.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku menyukai hal-hal murah. Apa benar ada sesuatu yang berubah? Apa pada akhirnya ia tertarik padaku?" tanya baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar menimbulkan Eyesmile yang cantik.

Kemudian ia keluar dari toilet dengan semangat tak lupa senyum yang selalu terkembang. Tetapi senyumnya luntur karena ia melihat Daehyun tengah duduk di dekat Zelo yang kabarnya sedang dalam masa pendekatan. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Tertarik apanya." Monolog baekhyun sendiri.

Kemudian Daehyun beranjak dari tempatnya dengan memainkan ponselnya tersebut. Baekhyun terus memandangi pergerakan Daehyun walaupun ia agak sedik risih karena Jongdae yang tak sadar karena mabuk tengah menyender pada bahu baekhyun.

Katao~

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, ia segera merogoh ponselnya yang tenya ada 1 pesan KakaoTalk. Ia mengklik layar touchscreen ponselnya untuk melihat siap yang mengiriminya pesan

From : Jung Daehyun

Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan sebentar? Hanya kita berdua, bagaimana menurutmu?

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya setelah ia tau yang mengirimi ia pesan adalah Daehyun. Dengan refleks ia berteriak dan menegakkan badannya. Hal itu menyebabkan teman-temannya terkejut. Bahkan Jongdae ynag menyender padanya terkejut karena aksi mendadak baekhyun. Daehyun tersenyum melihat reaksi baekhyun dan pergi meninggakan tempat tersebut.

Katao~

Kembali ponsel baekhyun berbunyi

From : Jung Daehyun

Baiklah. Sepuluh menit lagi, kita bertemu di depan. Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan mendekap ponselnya setelah membaca isi pesan dari daehyun yang menyebutkan ia sangat cantik

 **Kurasa percintaanku akhirnya di mulai.**

Kini Baekhyun dan Daehyun sedang berjalan berdampingan seraya terus mengukir senyum di wajah mereka. Kalau dilihat mereka seperti pasangan malu-malu kucing yang baru dalam hal pacaran sehingga menbuat suasana hening di antara mereka.

Tangan keduanya di biarkan terbengkalai tanpa ada yang mulai menggenggam satu sama lain. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Daehyun yang tengah memandang lurus ke depan. Tiba- tiba saja baekhyun tersandung sesuatu tetapi belum sempat lututnya kembali mencium kasarnya jalan ada yang menarik tangannya dan ternyata ia adalah Daehyun

"Gwenchana?" tanya Daehyun

"Ne, Gwenchana-yo" jawab baekhyun.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Pikiran baekhyun melayang entah kemana, ia memikirkan dirinya yang sedang berdansa bersama Daehyun dengan suasana yang sangat romantis. Tetapi lamunannya berhenti saat Daehyun bertanya pada dirinya.

"Apa kita perlu istirahat?" tanya Daehyun

"Baiklah sunbae" Jawab baekhyun tetapi kemudian ia membaca papan nama yang ada di sana ia terkejut setengah mati karena Daehyun membawanya ke Motel. Tanpa mendengar jawaban baekhyun, Daehyun menarik baekhyun memasuki Motel tersebut. Baekhyun memandangi keadaan motel tersebut. Di sudut ruangan ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercumbu dengan panas dan kemudian mereka memasuki suatu kamar. Baekhyun sangat takut kali ini, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memilin-milin ujung bajunya. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini.

"Sunbae, aku mau pulang" ucap baekhyun dengan suara yang agak bergetar

"Eoh, Wae? Kitakan baru datang" tanya daehyun merangkul Baekhyun posesive. Baekhyun bertambah takut, ia tau tujuan Daehyun sekarang. Ternyata sunbae yang selama ini ia kagumi dan tampak seperti namja baik-baik tak jauh ubahnya dengan namja brengsek lainnya.

Langsung saja Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Daehyun dan berlari meninggalkan Motel tersebut. Ia tidak peduli bahwa saat ini hujan. Ia hanya ingin mnyendiri saat ini, hatinya benar-benar hancur. Baekhyun menangis terisak seraya terus berjalan membiarkan tubuhnya yang di basahi oleh air hujan.

 **Aku hanya ingin dia memperhatikanku. Aku hanya berharap dia tertarik padaku.**

Baekhyun terduduk di tepi jalan masih tetap menangis. Bahkan tangisannya semakin kencang tak mempedulikan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan bisa saja mencipratka air yang tergenang karena hujan padanya. Ntah apa yang ia pikikan. Hatinya benar-benar sakit saat ini. Mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang menikamnya dari melakang.

 **Percintaan ku di usia 20 tahun berakhir begitu saja.**

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk mienya seraya menonton serial televisi yang menampilkan acara lawakan. Pertama ia hanya memandangi datar televisi tersebut. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya menyuapkan mie ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang sedang ia luruskan dan bertepuk tangan seperti orang gila. Tetapi walau ia tertawa nampak dari wajahnya kalau ia sedang sedih.

"Dasar gila. Kau menangis selama 3 hari, dan sekarang tertawa seperti orang gila?" ucap kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat sakartis. Baekhyun menolehkan wajah nya pada kyungsoo yang kini sudah rapi. Sepertinya ia akan bepergian.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan ucapan kyungsoo yang mengatai ia gila.

Kyungsoo beranjak mendekati baekhyun dam mencium bau rambut baekhyun yang ternyata sangat bau.

"Hei, keramaslah. Apa kau akan pergi kuliah dengan penampilan acak-acakan seperti ini?" tanya kyungsoo

"Ne" jawab baekhyun dengan muka polos tanpa ada rasa risih dikatai oleh kyungsoo

"Ya! Dasar namja gila! Sadarlah." Ucap kyungsoo menepuk punggung Baekhyun

Akhirnya Kyungsoo membawa baekhyun untuk melihat mini konser idolanya, EXO. EXO itu sendiri adalah Boyband Korea yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Mereka beranggota 3 member dengan wajah-wajah yang amat tampan. Itu lah yang membuat kyungsoo sangat tergila-gila. Meraka sendiri adalah Kris wu, Park Chanyeol, dan Kim JongIn. Nah, kyungsoo sendiri menetapkan Park Chanyeol sebagai biasnya.

Baekhyun tanpak ogah-ogahan saat memasuki gedung tempat mini konser akan di laksanakan. Tapi dengan sekuat tenanga kyungsoo menarik baekhyun ke kursi penontot dan akhirnya ia berhasil. Kyungsoo nampak tersenyum seraya mengacungkan benner bertulis 'Park Chanyeol'.

"Kau membawaku ke konser EXO?" tanya baekhyun jengah melihat perilaku kyungsoo yang seperti fangirl.

"Tentu saja! Menurutmu kemana lagi aku akan membawamu? Kau bisa berteriak kencang dan melihat Chanyeolku juga. Aku ingin kau sembuh, keadaan mu sudah sangat parah."

"Aku bukannya sembuh, malah akan lebih stres karena semua murid SMA ini"

"Hei, kau namja beruntung karena satu sekolah dengan Chanyeolku saat SMP, kenapa kau tidak dekatdengannya? Kau sangat tidak berguna."

"Siapa yang tau dia akan seterkenal ini?"

Tak lama kemudian konser pun di mulai, nampak lah ketiga member EXO yang keluar dengan senyum ceria. Mereka membawakan lagu 'Run' menimbulkan suara riuh dari penonton termasuk kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya diam karena ia tidak merasa tertarik sampai acara selesai.

"Sebentar lagi mereka keluar" ucap kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dengan antusius dan tak lupa benner yang masih ia pegang.

"Kenapa kau menunggunya? Kau baru saja melihatnya tadi." Jawab baekhyun yang sedang memperbaiki sendal jepitnya yang tadi sempat putus.

"OH! Bukan kah itu Chanyeol oppa?!" teriak seorang anak SMA, sontak saja Kyungsoo berlari dan tanpa saja menendang sendal jepit baekhyun yang baru saja ia letakkan di lantai. Baekhyun berteriak dan mengejar sendalnya yang di tendang orang-orang yang berlarian mengejar yang katanya 'Chanyeol'

Sampai orang-orang itu berdesak-desakan, dengan terpakasa baekhyun merangkak untuk mengambil sendalnya yang terus tertendang hingga ke depan kerumunan dan berhenti di dekat sepatu seseorang. Sendal itu di ambil oleh pemilik sepatu tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar. Itu sendal ku!" teriak baekhyun dan memandang wajah orang yang telah mengambil sendalnya. Sontak saja baekhyun membulatkan matanya mengetahui orang yang telah mengambil sendalnya yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tadi setengah berdiri terduduk kembali dengan muka terkejut. Ia melihat kakinya yang telanjang tanpa sendal. Baekhyun benar- benat malu sekarang.

 **Ya ampun, Bertemu dengannya di saat yang tidak tepat. Orang yang di gilai Kyungsoo dialah anggota EXO, Chanyeol. Pria yang ku kenal saat SMP**

"Hai, apa kau ingat padaku?" tanya baekhyun gugup

Ia kembali mengingat kebersamaan nya bersama Chanyeol saat SMP dulu

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah duduk berdampingan di kursi bus paling belakang. Mereka berdua tengah berbagi Earphone untuk mendengar musik bersama. Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan baekhyun yang tampak menikmati musik yang sedang di putar. Karena merasa di perhatikan, Baekhyun balas memandang chanyeol yang masih memandang dirinya. Cukup lama mereka berpandangangan sampai Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak saja menutup matanya seolah menikmati ciumannya._

Baekhyun kembali memandang chanyeol dengan senyum canggung dan juga Chanyeol yang memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah datar. Kemudian ia pergi tanpa sepatah katapun meninggalkan baekhyun yang agak kecewa. Chanyeol pergi menaiki Van bersama anggota lainnya

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bus, ia memutuskan untuk pulang saja setelah kejadian memalukan tadi. Ia terus memikirkan Chanyeol

"Aku bisa gila. Dia bahkan tidak mengenalku. Sadarlah Byun Baekhyun" Monolog Baekhyun seraya membenturkan kepalanya pelan pada kaca bus di sampingnya.

Katao~

Suara ponsel baekhyun tidah di hiraukan karena ia kini tengah tidur

Sementara di lain tempat

"Hyung, apa kau tau apa yang aku benci? " tanya seseorang

"Apa? Tidak punya uang? " tanya orang yang ada di sampingnya

"Angka satu. Aku membenci angka satu" jawab orang tadi serya melihat layang ponselnya yang menampilkan angka satu pertanda pesan yang ia krim tidak di balas oleh orang tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian angka itu berubah menjadi angka 2. Dengan itu ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

Sementara baekhyun yang kini tengah berada di halte bus tercengang melihat pesan yang berisi serentetan kata biasa tapi pengirimnya ynag membeuat ia sangat terkejut

"Hai, Byun Baekhyun. Lama tak berjumpa" isi pesan tersebut.

Pesan itu di kirimkan oleh ..

..

..

..

..

TBC

Annyeong readers-nim aku balik lagi sam ff Chanbaek. Ini ff berchapter pertama aku lo, aku berharap para fujoshi suka sama ni ff. Memang ff ini hasil remake dari film tapi aku menceritakan dengan bahasa sendiri. Dan itu ternyata susah-susah gampang #mala curcol

Oke readers-nim jangan lupa RCL ya. Ff ini bakalan lanjut tergantung dari RCLnya..

Maaf ya kalau ada typo yang mengganggu

PaiPai~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Title: 21 th Chapter 2 : Meet You Again

Author : ParkByun61

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Jung Daehyun, Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongdae, Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyun, and other

Note : FF ini hasil Remake dari film korea dengan judul yang sama jadi jangan heran kalau ceritanya hampir sama. Tapi gak sepenuhnya, ada beberapa bagian yang gak sama.

NB : _huruf miring_ berarti Flashback dan **huruf bercetak tebal** berarti itu cerita dari sudut pandang Baekhyun

Happy Reading~

"Hai, Byun Baekhyun. Lama tak berjumpa" isi pesan tersebut.

Pesan itu di kirimkan oleh ..

..

..

..

..

Park Chanyeol

 **Untuk melupakan Daehyun sunbae aku mengubah warna rambutku**

Katao~

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada 1 pesan kakaotalk. Dengan segera ia meraih ponsel yang berada agak sedikit jauh darinya. Baekhyun mengklik layar ponselnya untuk melihat isi ponsel tersebut.

From : Park Chanyeol

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku bosan dan sedih

Pesan itu ternyata dari chanyeol. Setelah kejadian insident sendal itu memang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pesan di Kakaotalk. Baekhyun merasa heran tapi ia tetap membalas pesan pesan dari Chanyeol walaupun mereka belum pernah bertemu setelah insident sendal tersebut.

Langsung saja baekhyun mengetikkan balasan untuk Chanyeol

To: Park Chanyeol

Aku sedang megubah warna rambutku.

Setelah membalas pesan tersebut baekhyun kembali meletakkan ponselnya kembali pada tempat semula. Namun belum lama kembali ponselnya berbunyi secara bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun sangat heran mendengarnya dan langsung saja melihat kembali ponselnya

From : Park Chanyeol

Apa terjadi sesuatu ?

From : Park Chanyeol

Dimana salonnya? Di gangnam sekitar kampus YiHwa? Dimana?

From : Park Chanyeol

Beritahu aku. Aku akan mengirimimu pesan sampai kau memberi tahuku. Ayo! Beri tahu aku.

"Kenapa dia seperti ini?" monolog baekhyun

"Apakah itu pacarmu?" tanya pegawai salon yang tengah berkutat dengan rambut baekhyun

"Temui dia secepatnya. Dia mengawasimu dengan ketat" lanjutnya lagi

"Dia bukan pacarku." Jawab Baekhyun

Di televisi di salon tersebut kini tengah menayangkan acara musik yang saat ini penampilan EXO. Di sana bagian Chanyeol menyanyi dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya dan langsung saja mengetikkan balasan untuk Chanyeol

To : Park Chanyeol

Di salon 'SMTOWN' dekat kampus YiHwa, sudah ya? Sekarang tidur siang lah

Setelah mengirim pesan terakhir untuk Chanyeol , Baekhyun duduk di kursi tunggu membolak-balik majalah yang ada di pangkuannya. Sekalian ia juga menunggu rambutnya kering sebelum di cuci lagi. Karena bosan ia memutuskan memainkan ponselnya melihat-lihat akun KakaoTalknya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, ia melihat hal yang mengejutkan. Yang ia lihat adalah foto profil akun Jung Daehyun yang menampilkan selca mesra Daehyun yang tengah bersama Zelo.

"Ternyata mereka sudah berpacaran" gumam Baekhyun

Kemunian Baekhyun memutuskan menutup akun Daehyun tetapi ia salah mengklik dan berakhir ia memanggil Daehyun. Baekhyun panik setengah mati.

"Ah.. Bagaimana ini?" ucap baekhyun seraya membatalkan panggilan tersebut

Tapi percumah karena panggilan nya sudah tercatat di line Chat tersebut.

"Ah, Pabbo! Aku bisa gila"

"Tolong Jangan bilang padaku. Tolong jangan bilang padaku" baekhyun berdoa agar Daehyun tak menyadari nya namun..

Katao~

Suara ponselnya berbunyi menanndakan pesan dari KakaoTalk. Baekhyun mendengus dan dengan terpaksa melihat pesan tersemun. Jari lentiknya dengan bergetar mengklik layar ponselnya.

From : Jung Daehyun

Lama tidak berjumpa Baekhyun,

Baekhyum begini, soal kejadian waktu itu. Aku minta maaf. Dan tolong jangan katakan hal itu! Ku mohon. Bisakah kau merahasiakannya dari Zelo? Dia bisa salah paham. Mianhae-yo.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merengut setelah membaca pesan dari Daehyun.

Baekhyun kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang setelah membeli beberapa kaleng bir di minimarket dekat rumahnya. Tentu saja bir dengan tingkat alkohol yang rendah, baekhyun membuka kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya satu kali. Ia seperti orang yang patah hati saat ini mungkin karena membaca pesan Daehyun tadi.

"Memang, aku bukan pacarnya. Dan tidak terjadi apapun. Baekhyun tidak penting sama sekali. Ai, kenapa aku tidak punya hak untuk marah? Aku sangat marah! Wae? Bajingan !"ucap baekhyun seraya meminum sisa bir yang ada dikaleng yang ia pegang.

Setelah habis ia memasukkan kaleng tersebut ke dalam plastik yang ia pegang, namun karena tidak tepat kaleng itu menggelinding ke belakang dan dengan sigap baekhyun mengejar kaleng yang menggelinding tersebut. Kaleng itu berakhir di ujung sepatu seseorang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuang, Mianhamnida!" ucap baekhyun memunguti kaleng tersebut.

"Waktu itu sendal, sekarang kaleng bir? Cereboh sekali" ujar pemilik sepatu tersebut. Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang tersebut yang memang wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung hoodie yang ia kenakan.

"Ini aku.. Chanyeol" ucap seseorang tersebut. Ia membuka tudung hoodienya dan menampilkan wajah tampannya dan senyuman lebarnya. Seseorang itu ternyata adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam

"Ada apa ? apa kau tidak mengenaliku karena terlalu tampan. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan berbalik. Aku sudah mengikutimu sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Ujar chanyeol

Bukannya menanggapi perkataan chanyeol, baekhyun malah menitikkan ai matanya. Chanyeol pun binggung, apa ada perkataannya yang membuat ia tersinggung?.

"Apa kau menangis ?" tanya chanyeol

"Byun Baekhyun ? apa kau benar-benar menangis?" tanya chanyeol sekali lagi

Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk mengangkat wajahnya yang memperlihatkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca bahkan sudah ada yang menggenang di wajahnya.

"Geure, aku menangis. Kalau bukan menangis apa lagi namanya? Aku menangis hiks. Aku bilang aku hiks menangis!" isak baekhyun

 **Begitu aku melihat senyum cerianya, sama seperti dulu, aku menangis. Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa. Memikirkannya saja memalukan.**

baekhyun menghela nafas kasar dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol. Chanyeol megejar baekhyun dan membalikkan badan baekhyun untuk menggahadap pada dirinya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanggis? Apa karena waktu itu aku tidak berpamitan dan langsung pergi? Atau karena aku tidak menghubungimu tapi hanya mengirimimu pesan melalui KakaoTalk. Jadwalku padat! Aku benar-benar sibuk, aku tidak bohong." Tanya chanyeol setelah berhasil membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun.

 **Sama seperti saat berusia 16 tahun, dia mengakui sendiri hal-hal yng dia pikir salah dilakukannya.**

"Pabbo ! kenapa kau sama persis seperti dulu? Aku tidak menangis karenamu" bohong baekhyun kemudian mereka terkekeh bersama. Tanpa memperhatikan di mana mereka berdiri sekarang. Di samping mereka tepatnya di dalam toko terdapat beberapa siswa SMA yang tampak histris karena melihat Chanyeol idola mereka yang tepat berada di depan meraka. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya langsung saja menutup wajahnya dengan tudung hoodie yang ia kenakan kemudian menarik baekhyun untuk berlari menghindari rombongan fans Chanyeol.

Meraka terus berlari di ikuti fans chanyeol yang masih betah mengejar chanyeol dan berteriak menyuruh chanyeol berhenti. Chanyeol memutuskan bersembunyi di gang sempit yang di tumbuh semak-semak senhingga menyembunyikan mereka dari penglihatan fans chanyeol

 **Aku merasa aneh saat aku berlari begitu keras karena sekolah dasar tinggi hardcore. Dia ini terlihat seperti bintang idol Park Chanyeol dan juga, Park Chanyeol sahabat baik yang kukenal dulu.**

Baekhyun terkekeh memandangi wajah chanyeol yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat berlari dengan cepet. Chanyeol menjadi kesal akibatnya,

"Wae?" tanya chanyeol ketus

"Tidak ada. Hahahah!" jawab baekhyun di sertai tawa renyahnya sehingga menghasilkan eyesmilenya yang cantik. Karena melihat baekhyun yang tertawa, chanyeolpun juga ikut tertawa.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti baekhyun untuk mampir di rumah baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya enggan tapi kemudian setuju setelah di paksa oleh chanyeol dengan syarat hanya 30 menit. Ia juga berencana memberitahukannya pada kyungsoo yang notebanenya sangat menggilai chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak baekhyun membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo. Di dalam kamar kyungsoo tidak ada siapapun mungkin ia sedang pergi dengan temannya untuk bersenang-senang

"Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo tidak ada di rumah". Baekhyun berniat mengirimi kyungsoo pesan namun ia kemudian mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari jum'at yang biasanya dipakai kyungsoo untuk pergi ke klub untuk perayaan jum'at ganas.

Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan kamar kyungsoo dan menghampiri chanyeol yang berada di ruang tamu menikmati bir yang tadi di beli oleh baekhyun.

"oh, jadi kau dan temanmu tinggal bersama? Rumah ini bagus sekali" puji chanyeol seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang tertata rapi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah ku bilang hanya boleh mampir 30 menit." Ucap baekhyun yang sepertinya ingin mengusir chanyeol

"Jangan kejam begitu. Minumnya sudah terbuka" ucap chanyeol menunjukkan kaleng bir yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku akan pergi setelah selesai minum" lanjut chanyeol. Ia juga mengarahkan satu kaleng bir lagi pada baekhyun.

"tidak perlu." Jawab baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol dan duduk di kursi sebelah kursi chanyeol namun ia malah tetap mengambil bir tersebut tapi hanya ia genggam tanpa niatan membukanya.

 **Rasanya canggung duduk bersamanya, duduk berdua saja. Tapi di saat itu..**

Hening

Tak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. Suasananya benar-benar awarkwark. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya keluar namun tanpa sengaja matanya menenggok jemuran yang berisi deretan celana dalam. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah celana dalam putih bergambar strowberry yang lucu.

"Hei,apa itu?" tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan chanyeol, ia terkejut melihat celana dalam strawberrynya yang tergantung di jemuran.

"Jangan lihat! " teriak baekhyun. Ia segera berlari menutupin jendela dengan tubuhnya agar hal memalukan itu tidak di lihat oleh chanyeol.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau melihatnya!"

"Uuuhhh.. gambar strawberry, apa yang bergambar pororo itu juga punya mu?"

Baekhyun berlari keluar untuk mengangkar jemurannya. Setelah meletakkan nya di tumpukan pakaian lain ia ingin kedapur untuk menggambil air minum. Setelah selesai chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Baekhyun, aku.."

"Kau, pulanglah." Belum sempat chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya baekhyun menyela untuk menyuruhnya pulang kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya. Saat baekhyun merapikan buku di meja belajarnya tanpa sengaja ia melihat buku tahunannya pada saat SMP. Baekhyun memutuskan mengambil buku tersebut dan melihat lihat isinya. Buku tersebut memperlihatkan susunan foto murid-murid yang seangkatan dengan baekhyun dulu. Tangannya berhenti membalik halaman setelah ia menemukan foto Chanyeol yang tersenyum ceria di sebelah foto chanyeol juga terdapat foto baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat foto dirinya dan chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghampiri ruang tamu yang ternyata sudah kosong tanpa ada seorang pun.

"Apa dia sudah benar-benar pergi?" baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa.

Namun kemudian terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menampakkan chanyeol yang menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau mandi. Aku tidak tahan karena banyak keringat."

"Dasar tak tau diri, seenaknya mandi di rumah orang. Cepat keluar"

"Kau menyuruhku keluar? Tapi aku sudah melepas semua bajuku" chanyeol tersenyum mesum dan membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghindari chanyeol yang katanya sudah melepas semua bajunya. Aneh, padahal mereka sama-sama namja

 **Kupikir ia sudah pergi. Tapi aku senang melihatnya lagi**

Baekhyun mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursi seraya menunggu chanyeol menyesaikan mandinya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bass megalun menyanyikan lirik lagu. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang di dengarkan mereka berdua pada saat kejadian chanyeol yang mencium baekhyun di SMP dulu.

 **Karena nyanyiannya, aku teringat akan ciuman pertamaku denganya 4 tahun yang lalu. Itu sangat buruk dalam hidupku. Itu lah akhirnya, aku terus menghindar darinya setelah kejadian itu begitulah kami berpisah. Cinta pertamaku juga berakhir.**

Baekhyun menitihkan airmatanya setelah mengingat kejadian ciumannya dengan chanyeol dulu. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"oh, sekarang aku merasa segar. Hari ini aku.."

BUKK

Belum sempat chanyeol menyelesai kan ucapannya baekhyun melempar kaleng kosong bir pada dirinya.

"Dasar Brengsek" ucap baekhyun kemudian ia melempar kembali kaleng itu pada chanyeol

BUKK

"Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku, cinta pertamaku, ciuman pertama yang kutunggu. Kau menghancurkan semuanya. Dasar mesum. Huwaaaa" baekhyun menangis kencang setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya

 **Dengan memalukan, aku mulai menangis.**

Chanyeo bersimpuh di dekat baekhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

"Mianhae, Baekhyun-ah. Aku salah. Kita masih sangat muda waktu itu, bahkan aku belum menyadarinya kalau itu salah. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku sungguh minta maaf"

"Pergi" baekhyun mendorong bahu chanyeol berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk pergi namun chanyeol tak bergeming.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh. Maafkan aku karena tidak turun dari bus untuk mengejarmu. Maafkan aku karena tidak meneleponmu setelah itu. Dan baru mengatakannya setelah sekian lama. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

 **Ia minta maaf ratusan kali untuk menghiburku.**

Baekhyun terus menangis terisak seraya meminum bir yang masih tersisa. Lama kemudian ia berhenti menangis sendiri. Chanyeol tersenyum dam bermaksud untuk menjahili baekhyun, chanyeol menggelitik pinggang baekhyun sehingga membuatnya tertawa geli. Lama mereka saling tertawa dan bersenda gurau bersama sampai chanyeol mengusak sayang rambut baekhyun dengan lembut.

 **Tiba-tiba aku berfikir, 4 tahun yang lalu. Seandainya kami berbicara seperti ini, apa semuanya akan berbeda?**

"kenapa kau mewarnai rambutmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Tanya chanyeol

"ah.. jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri" jawab baekhyun

"Kau ingin tanya kenap aku mengkhawatirkanmu? Kareana aku..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Menyukaimu"

Baekhyun hanya diam setelah mendengar pernyataan tak romantis dari namja yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"aku ingin datang menemui mu sebelumnya tapi aku tak punya keberanian" lanjut Chanyeol

 **Saat ini di depanku. Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti**

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat keterkejutan baekhyun yang membuat wajah baekhyun dua kali lebih manis dengan segera ia menangkup wajah baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan namun kemudian chanyeol menjaukan wajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya lagi?" tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun membuka matanya tersenyum menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang cantik dan menggaguk imut. Mereka berdua tersenyum kembali.

 **Aku ingin mengingat setiap momen ini. Setelah semua kesalah pahaman yang mengurung di antara kami berdua**

Chanyeol dan baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya seraya meutup matanya dan

Chu~

Mereka menyatukan kedua bibir mereka sehingga menghasilkan ciuman manis tanpa adanya nafsu. Chanyeol melumat bibir baekhyun dan di balas oleh baekhyun. mereka terus memperdalam ciuman mereka yang sedang memadu kasih baru setelah semua kesalah pahaman yang menyelimuti mereka

Sementara di depan pintu terlihat kyungsoo yang berjalan sempoyongan karena mabuk berat

"ahh, pasti aku sudah gila! Pusing sekali" ucap kyungsoo yang masih saja berjalan sempoyongan

Ia meregoh saku hoodienya untuk mrnggambil kunci rumah dan mengarahkan ke lubang kunci yang berada di depannya. Namun karena ia yang terlalu mabuk tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kunci tersebut. Ahh.. malang sekali

Kita kembali lihat ke dalam rumah. Di sana chanyeol dan baekhyun masih saja menautkan bibir mereka dengan nikmat. Mereka belum menyadari kyungsoo yang sedang berada di luar dan terus melanjutkan cimuan mereka bahkan sudah ada saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir mereka.

"BAEKHYUN-AAHHHH!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

TBC

Annyeong,sekarang udah taukan siapa yang ngrim pesan kakaotalk sam baekhyun? ini chapter 2 nya semoga suka! Maaf ya kau chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin. Dont forget to RCL and see you to the next chapter ! kemarin ada yang nannya ni ff terinspirasi sama film Kikwang Twenty Years Old, emang ia ini ff terinspirasi sama tu film. Soalnya tu film bagus banget.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 21 th Chapter 3 : My Boyfriend is a Idol

Author : EegYeol61

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Jung Daehyun, Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongdae, Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyun, and other

Note : FF ini hasil Remake dari film korea dengan judul yang sama jadi jangan heran kalau ceritanya hampir sama. Tapi gak sepenuhnya, ada beberapa bagian yang gak sama.

NB : _huruf miring_ berarti Flashback dan **huruf bercetak tebal** berarti itu cerita dari sudut pandang Baekhyun

Happy Reading~

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Nama panggilannya adalah Chanyeol. Nama aslinya adalah Park Chanyeol. Tinggi 185cm, beratnya 61 kg. Usia 21 tahun yang mulai debutnya 2 tahun yang lalu, dia anggota EXO. Dengan keterampilan Repper yang keren, dia juga di sebut sebagai "Rapper machine" sepertinya dia sudah memakan buah yang membuatnya terkadang imut dan tampan dalam bersamaan. Dengan cara imutnya berperilaku dan berbicara, dia menjadi favorite untuk di simpan di saku oleh penggembarnya. Ketika dia memilih Sulli f(x) sebagai tipe idealnya, dia memiliki sesuatu yang dia rahasiakan dari penggemar dan anggota grupnya. Bahwa dia telah berpacaran selama sebulan. Pacarnya adalah "cinta pertama penonton", Sulli.**

 **Ani, itu aku Byun Baekhyun**

Baekhyun tengah mengunya cookisnya seraya menonton acara music yang menampilkan penampilan EXO di televisi.

"Pertunjukan ini sama seperti biasanya. Kenapa dia memintaku untuk menontonnya?" tanya baekhyun disela-sela mengunya cookisnya. Di acara tersebut tampak chanyeol yang sedang membuat tanda hati menggunakan jarinya lalu menembaknya dan tepak mengenai baekhyun.

"Mwo-ya? Dia akan melakukan itu? Sungguh kekanakan" kesal baekhyun namun ia juga tersenyum-senuyum sendiri dengan muka yang merah padam

Katao~

Ponsel baekhyun berbunyi menampilkan satu pesan kakaotalk dengan segera ia menggambil dan jari lentiknya mengklik layar sentuh ponselnya. Pesan itu tenrnyata berasal dari chanyeol.

From : Park Chanyeol

Hei, apakah kau melihat aku? Kau lihat?

Baekhyun tersenyum evil, ia berniat mengerjai kekasih tampannya saat ini. Dengan segera jari lentiknya mengetikkan balasan untuk chanyeol

To : Park Chanyeol

Ah benar, aku sedang di toko. Maaf apa pertunjukannya berjalan dengan baik?

Katao~

From : Park Chanyeol

Aku kirim hatiku untukmu! Jadi siapa yang menerima hatiku? Jika bukan kau, lalu siapa lagi? Cari dan temukan acaranya. Cari cepat! Palli !

"Kkk~ Kyopta" gumam baekhyun

To : Park Chanyeol

Aku Cuma bercanda. Hati chanyeolku sudah mendarat tepat di hatiku. Yoohoo!

 **Kencan dengan idola, seperti yang lain, memalukan, tapi juga manis Jika ada perdebatan. Kencan seperti ini memerlukan kerahasiaan yang mutlak. Chanyeol sekarang milikku!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Kencan di bioskop selalu duduk di barisan terakhir. Memesan seluruh tempat duduk barisan paling belakang, benar-benar mahal.**

"Boo~" kejut Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati film hampir saja berteriak saat chanyeol mengejutkannya.

"Ya ampun! Kau mengejutkanku!" kejut baekhyun

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya chanyeol

"Tidak, aku baru datang."

"Apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Ne"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencubit gemas pipi chubby Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia menggenggam tangan baekhyun dengan erat dan fokus untuk menonnton film yang sedang di tayangkan saat ini.

"filmnya akan segera berakhir" ujar baekhyun ketika filmnya beberapa menit akan habis

"Benarkah? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi nanti ya?"

"Ne"

Setelahnya Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan di balas juga lambaian tangan oleh baekhyun dan chanyeolpun pergi meninggalkan biskop tersebut

 **Karena pacar yang harus meninggalkan bioskop sebelum lampu kembali menyala, aku harus melihat bagian akhir sendirian. Di depan orang lain, aku hanya satu-satunya yang merasa sedih tentang film ini. Kencan bisa kesepian kadang-kadang.**

 **Pro dan kontra jika berkencan dengan seorang idola.**

 **Kontar : aku harus merahasikannya dari sahabatku.**

"Kau dari mana saja baek?" tanya kyungsoo pada baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun yang tadinya berjalan mengendap-ngendappun terkejut, ia gugup harus menjawab apa. Namja bermata sipit itu tersenyum kaku seraya mengusap tengkuknya gugup

"Aku baru saja dari bioskop" ujar Baekhyun setenang mungkin

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Engh.. dengan.. dengan Luhan ya dengan Luhan" jawab Baekhyun gugup tapi untung saja kyungsoo tak mengambil pusing kegugupan baekhyun

 **Terutama ketika teman dekatmu adalah penggemar berat pacarku dan membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah. Malam Chanyeol pertama kali datang ke rumah kami..**

*Flashback

 _chanyeol dan baekhyun masih saja menautkan bibir mereka dengan nikmat. Mereka belum menyadari kyungsoo yang sedang berada di luar dan terus melanjutkan cimuan mereka bahkan sudah ada saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir mereka._

" _BAEKHYUN-AAHHHH!"_

 _Sontak baekhyun dan chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka setelah mendengar teriakan kyungsoo dari luar rumahnya. Chanyeol langsung berlari mengambil sepatunya di ikuti oleh bekhyun di belakangnya dan menyerahkan jaket chanyeol dan menyuruhnya bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Tepat setelah itu kyungsoo masuk dengan keadaan mabuk._

" _Kyungsoo-yaa!" teriak baekhyun menyambut kedatangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memeluk baekhyun ketika ia hampir tersungkur_

" _Bakehyunah! Kau harus.. Bla..bla..bla" kyungsoo terus mengoceh tidak jelas karena kondisinya yang mabuk. Dengan segera baekhyun membawa kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sebagai kode agar chanyeol bisa meninggalkan rumah mereka. Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh chanyeol dan langsung saja pergi dari sana._

*Flashback end

 **Hanya dalam hitungan detik, pertemuan tidak menguntungkan Kyungsoo dan chanyeol itu terjadi. Aku mencoba untuk memberi tahu kyungsoo yang sebenarnya..**

Baekhyun menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang menanyang kan reality show dengan chanyeol sebagai bintang tamu di sana. Di sana chanyeol di wawancarai bagaimana tipe idealnya. Karena mendengarnya baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar datar tersebut untuk tau apa jawaban dari kekasih rahasianya itu

"Bagiku, orang yang mempunyai tawa menawan.. emhhh.. mungkin Sulli?"

"SULLI!" teriak baekhyun dan kyungsoo bersamaan setelah mendengar jawaban dari chanyeol tersebut.

"Apa yang begitu cantik dari dia?" tanya Baekhyun kesal

"Bukankah kau suka sulli karena dia polos dan keren?" tanya kyungsoo

"eoh? Apa aku mengatakan seperti itu?" gumam baekhyun

Baekhyun mengambil tempat di sebelah kyungsoo yang masih fokus pada layar televisi di depannya.

"Jika chanyeol dan sulli mulai berkencan, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya baekhyun memancing kyungsoo

"Ya! Kenapa kau membuatku membayangkan pikiran pikiran yang mengerikan" jawab kyungsoo kesal

"Aku hanya mengatakan 'jika', jika Jang Dong Gun dan Go So Young menikah, banyak orang mengakui mereka karena mereka pasangan serasi" Elak Baekhyun

"Karena mereka berdua pada tingkat yang sama dan melakukan dengan baik, itu lebih mengerikan. Tidak peduli berapa banyak kita berjuang dalam hidup, pada akhirnya, orang-orang di tingkat yang sama akan bersama-sama. Aku kecewa dan ragu tentang masyarakat hirarkis"

"Kau bahkan bawa-bawa masalah masyarakat hirarkis? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Chanyeol pacaran dengan orang biasa seperti aku-" kyungsoo langsung memandang baekhyun heran dengan ucapannya tadi. Melihat kyungsoo berexpresi seperti itu spontan baekhyun langsung menghindar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud itu aku, bagaimana kalau dia berkencan dengan orang biasa?" elak baekhyun

"YA! Itu lebih buruk. Jika tidak Sulli atau bahkan seorang yeoja atau namja lainnya, beraninya dia merebut Chanyeol kami! Hanya berpikir tentang itu saja membuat ku marah, aku tidak akan membiarkanya terjadi." Jawab kyungsoo berapi-api seraya mencekik boneka Crong yang ada di sampingnya.

 **Aku akan segera memberitahunya. Ketika Kyungsoo berada dalam suasana hati yang baik. Maafkan aku kyungsoo. Ampuni aku untuk sekali saja.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat teman-teman SMA nya dulu yang sedang berada di taman kampus untuk sekedar pertemun saja. Di sana ada luhan,sehun,suho,jongdae,daekhyun serta zelo. Karena melihat pasangan Daehyun-Zelo ia berjalan malas menuju tempat teman-temanya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Yoghi!" teriak luhan memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun memasang senyum terbaiknya kemudian menyapa teman-temannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping suho

"Kau datang Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Daehyun dengan senyum manisnya

"Ne, sudah lama tidak bertemu, sunbae" jawab baekhyun canggung

'Bagaimana dia bisa seperti itu, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi?' batin baekhyun kesal

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun!" teriak jongdae tiba-tiba membuat baekhyun terkejut setengah mati

"Ne?" jawab baekhyun sekenannya

"Bicara denganku sebentar." Jawab jongdae. Namja berwajah kotak itu beranjak dari tempatnya di ikuti oleh baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa jongdae" tanya baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Kini ia dan jongdae sedang berada di belakang kampus.

"Aku menyukaimu" jawab jongdae santai

"Mwo?" kaget baekhyun

"Aku tidak tau sejak kapan kita selalu bersama-sama, tetapi ketika kamu tidak ada di sana, aku menyadarinya. Aku menyukaimu. Berkencanlah denganku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak mau"

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak mau? Apakah kau masih menyukai Daehyun? Aku tau semua tentang bagaimana kau menyukai Daehyun. Itu karena kau tidak bisa melupakan Daehyunkan?"

"Aniyo, bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin berkencan denganku?"

'karena aku membencimu' batin baekhyun jengkel

"Benarkan! Itu karena kau tidak bisa melupakan Daehyun. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

"Sungguh bukan seperti itu.. aku hanya benar-benar tidak menyukaimu."

"Kalau bukan itu lalu apa? Kalau itu tidak seperti itu kenapa kau tidak ingin berkencan denganku?"

"Aku sudah berkencan dengan seseorang."

"Mwo? Siapa dia? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

"Tidak!"

'tentu saja kau mengenanya. Semua orang tau dia' batin baekhyun

"Lalu minta dia datang kesini"

"Mwo?"

"Wae? Kau tidak bisa? Kau pasti berbohongkan? Itu karena kau tidak bisa melupakan Daehyun"

"Sudah ku katakan bukan"

" kalau begitu tunjukkan fotonya. Tunjukkan foto-foto yang kau ambil dengan kekasihmu. Fotonnya ada di ponselmu. Perlihatkan padaku!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tidak mungkin ia memperlihatkan foto-foto mesrah dirinya bersama kekasih rahasianya. Sama saja ia menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"aku tidak punya foto apapun" akhirnya baekhyun tidak membongkar rahasianya

"Cih, Kau berbohong! Kau tidak bisa melupakan-" belum sempat jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya, baekhyun langsung membantah perkataan jongdae

"Bukan itu! Aku sudah meupakan Daehyun sejak lama. Aku benar-benar sudah punya kekasih! Aku hanya membenci mu, itu sebabnya! Aku benci kau jongdae! Teriak baekhyun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongdae

" pasti tidak kencan dengan Daehyun, jadi itu sebabnya kau mengatakannya. Aku tau itu semua" ucap jongdae masih mepertahankan tuduhannya

 **Selama aku sebagai kekasih dari seorang idola, saat ini adalah yang paling kubenci.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Benar-benar..aku sudah menahan dan menahan, tapi serius sekarang!? Teriak baekhyun di halte bus yang sedang ia tempati.

Katao~

Suara ponsel baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian baekhyun. Segera saja jari lentiknya membuka pesan yang ternyata dari sahabatnya Kyungsoo

From : Do Kyungsoo

Ya! Skandal Chanyeol muncul!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu lansung saja ia mengklik tranding topic dan skandal Hastage berjudul "Park Chanyeol berkencan" menduduki urutan pertama dan berbagai foto dirinya dan Chanyeol juga muncul walaupun wajah baekhyun tidak tampak karena tudung baju baekhyun menutupu wajahnya

..

..

..

..

..

 **Untungnya, tidak ada yang lain datang. Meskipun netizen terus menulis cerita, mereka tidak mengambil gambar yang bisa menunjukkan identitasku. Manajemennya menjelaskan bahwa kami hanya berteman. Itu bahkan tidak teman dekat.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Hal ini tidak mungkin karena mereka hanya berteman. Siapa kira-kira namja itu?! Umpat kyungsoo seraya memainkan ponselnya yang ia gunakan untuk melihat informasi skandal chanyeol. Sementara baekhyun tengah menjemur pakaianna dengan wajah cemas takut ia akan ketahuan oleh kyungsoo.

"Jaketnya itu sama seperti yang ada di foto" ujar kyungsoo setelah melihat baekhyun menjemur jaket yang sama persis di foto-foto skandal Chanyeol

"Kalau di pikir, bukankah ini celana dan sepatu mu?" lanjut kyungsoo

Baekhyun panik dan bingung harus menjawab apa, ia takut akan kehilangan sahabatnya setelah ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya

"Se-"

"Ah, aku punya celana seperti itu juga. Kita membelinya di pusat perbelanjaan yang sama kan?" sela kyungsoo sebelum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan penjelasannya tetapi ia merasa bersyukur setidak nya kyungsoo masih berpikiran positif tentangnya

 **Kyungsoo belum tau. Jika ada masalah, itu hanya aku yang belum bertemu dengan Chanyeol sejak hari itu.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun memasukkan ramen kedalam air yang sudah mendidih. Ia baru ingat kalau belum ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya sedari tadi siang. Pantas saja cacingnya merontah minta di isi

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Melihat siapa yang menghubungi langsung saja ia mengangkatnya dengan semangat

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"jinjja-yo? ne arasso"

Baekhyun langsung saja pergi menuju kamarnya setelah mendapatkan panggilan dari seseorang sehingga membuatnya melupakan rasa lapar yang menderanya

Sekali lagi baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin untuk melihat penampilannya. Merasa sempurna ia segera menyambar jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya setelah melihat mobil yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik dari yang menelfonnya tadi. Ia segera memasuki mobil tersebut dan di sambut oleh senyum lima jari dari pemilik mobil tersebut. Baekhyun memasang wajah ngambeknya untuk memancing orang tersebut

"Bagaimana kau datang ke sini? Kau bilang netizen selalu mengawasimu" ujar baekhyun ketus. Namja pemilik mobil –Chanyeol- tersenyum melihat kekesalan baekhyun ia mengacak rambut baekhyun gemas.

"Aku mengelabui mereka. Manejerku mengenakan pakaian dan melaju dengan mobilku, ini benar-benar merepotkanku. Manajerku bilang ia akan pergi ke busan.. ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama!" ujar chanyeol seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi cubby baekhyun

"Busan? Kau tidak bercandakan?" tanya baehyun ceria

"Tunggu sebentar" ujar chanyeol seraya memegang kepalanya untuk berpikir

"Kenapa?" yanya baekhyun panik

"Ahh.. tunggu..ahh.. hari ini.. kau, hari ini, benar-benar..ah! ah kau menyilaukan! Kenapa kau begitu manis?" ucap chanyeol menggoda baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik mendengar godaan chanyeol yang membat semburan merah samar muncul di pipi putihnya

"Benarkah? Lebih manis dari Sulli?"

"Ne, seratus kali.. seribu kali lebih! Kau terbaik,terbaik,terbaik!" jawab chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Mereka berduapun terkikik geli melihat sikap chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat manis

..

..

..

 **Aku tidak tau mengapa aku merasa seperti ini. Mengapa aku tiba-tiba ingin melihat itu?**

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" tanya chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat baekhyun termenung semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk ke suatu tempat.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **Dari pertama kali kami bertemu, hal yang aku sudah diam-diam setuju untuk..**

 **Ani, hal yang aku sangat berhati-hati ..**

 **Fakta bahwa aku juga tidak yakin sisi yang aku ingin..**

 **Kelemahan itu..**

 **Aku akhirnya bisa berbicara tentang kelemahan yang saat ini..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

..

"Apakah kita harus menjaga rahasia bahwa kita akan berpacaran?" tanya baekhyun

"Ne? Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba?, engh.. waktunya belum tepat.. agencyku benar-benar menentangnya sekarang ini, hal ini juga dapat membahayakan anggota lainnya. Lebih dari itu, baekhyun akan sangat sulit bagi mu." Jelas Chanyeol

"Ne"

"Tetap saja, kita akan harus mengumumkannya dengan cara yang tepat." Ujar chanyeol seraya menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut, senyuman itu juga di balas oleh baekhyun dengan manis.

"Mari kita berpikir tentang hal ini." Lanjutnya lagi

"Baiklah" jawab baekhyun

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 **Hmm, aku tidak berharap untuk jawaban lainnya. Ini sudah cukup untuk saat ini.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sekarang kita harus membuat pesta ulang tahun" ujar Chanyeol semangat. Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun baekhyun. Mereka memilih tempat yaitu di pinggir sungai han tentunya di tempat yang amat sepi agar tidak ada yang memergoki mereka.

"Mwo? Begitu kekanak-kanakan." Ledek baekhyun pada chanyeol

"tungu sebentar.." chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil sesuatu di kursi belakang. Setelah mendapatkannya ia tesenyum dan menunjukkan pada baekhyun.

"Taaadaaa!" teriak chanyeol memperlihatkan pada baekhyun kotak yang ia bawa. Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat kue ulang tahun baekhyun.

"Woaaahhhh!" teriak baekhyun senang atas hadiahnya

"Haruskah kita membawanya keluar?" tanya Chanyeol

"Bisakah kita melakukannya?"

"Ini hanya untuk sementara waktu. Tidak ada orang di luar yang melihat. Kajja kita di luar saja"

Akhitnya chanyeol dan baekhyun keluar dari mobil. Segera saja chanyeol megeluarkan kue dari kotaknya dan langsung menyalakan lilin untuk di tiup oleh baekhyun

"Seangil Chukkae" ucap chanyeol lalu tersenyum

"Gomawo" balas baekhyun. 'aku benar-benar 21 tahun sekarang' batin baekhyun

"Lalu..

..

..

..

..

..

..

CHU~

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol mencium pipi baekhyun dan merekapun tertawa bersama. Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dan di balas dengan suka hati oleh baekhyun. Mereka mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka seperti teletubis sedang berpelukan. Kemudian setelah melepas pelukan, chanyeol mengenggam tangan baekhyun kemudian ia menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan suara bassnya

"Saengil chukkahamnida.. saengil chukkahamnida

Saranghaneun uri Byunie, saengil chukkahamnidaaaaa~~"

Jepret~ jepret~ Jepret #suara kamera gagal -_-

Tiba- tiba timbul kilatan blinz dari kamera yang tengah memotret mereka dalam seperkian detik mereka berdua telah di kerubuni oleh wartawan yang mengincar mereka berdua.

"Apakah benar kelian sedang berkencan? Ada rumor bahwa kalian telah berkencan sejak sekolah menegah pertama. Apakah itu benar? Sudah berapa lama kalian berdua berkencan? Apakah semua kesaksian dari tetangga kalian benar? " tanya salah satu wartawan secara bertubi tubi

Karena panik Chanyeol yang awalnya menggenggam tangan baekhyun langsung saja menghempaskan tangan baekhyun dan berlari meninggalkan baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun terkejut atas perilaku chanyeol yang dengan tega meninggalkannya. Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi baekhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk" teriak chanyeol mnyuruh baekhyun untuk masuk

Langsung saja baekhyun memasuki mobil chanyeol dan menunduk untuk menghindari para netizen, walaupun itu akan sia-sia. Kemudian chanyeol melajukan mobil nya untuk pergi dari situasi yang kacau tersebut.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun termenung di mobil chanyeol. Ia masih memikirkan perilaku chanyeol yang tadi meninggalkannya. Di sampingnya chanyeol tengah mengomeli manegernya atas keteledorannya

"Hyung bilang bahwa mereka semua mengikutimu ke busan!"

"..."

"Ini di sungai Han"

"..."

"Kenapa mereka di sini aisshhhh... bagaimana kau akan memperbaiki ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol mematikan sambungan nya dengan kasar dan menghempaskan ponselnya sembarang. Baekhyun memandang chanyeol sejenak

"Aku akan pulang sendiri" ujar baekhyun

"Andwe.. di luar hujan kau bisa sakit" jawab chanyeol menahan tangan baekhyun. Saat ini di luar memang sedang hujan deras

Baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan teriakan chanyeol yang menyuruhnya kembali.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lesu di tengah hujan yang membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan ia akan sakit setelah ini. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada perlakukan chanyeol yang tadi seenaknnya melepas genggaman bekhyun dengan kasar dan berlalu menuju mobil. Air matanya juga sudah membasahi pipinya bercampur dengan air hujan.

..

..

..

..

..

 **21 tahun. Kebenaran baru aku temuan tentang cinta..**

 **Bahwa kau tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia, hanya dengan cintamu saja. Bahwa ada kalanya kita harus memilih berpisah untuk memberikan yang terbaik satu sama lain.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baekhyun semakin terisak kala ia kembali mengingat kisah cintanya yang sama saja. Bahkan panggilan dari Chanyeol tak ia pedulikan. Ia masih terus berjalan, tujuannya saat ini adalah pulang ke rumah dan menjelaskan semuanya pada kyungsoo.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu dan langsung saja menaiki tangga untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, mianhae. Aku agak terlambat.." ucapannya terhenti saat melihat note yang tertempel di depan kamar kyungsoo. Dengan segera ia mengambil note tersebut dan membacanya

'aku suka Chanyeol, tapi lebih menyukaimu Baekhyun. Itu sebabnya aku benar-benar marah karena kau hanya berpikir sedikit dari ku.' Note itu berasal dari kyungsoo. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak ada siaapun di dalamnya. Ia melihat yang biasanya dinding kamar kyungsoo di penuhi oleh gambar Chanyeol maka kini sudah bersih tanpa tersisa satu pun.

Di meja belajar kyungsoo terdapat kotak kecantikan. Baekhyun membukanya dan ternyata berisi berbagai macam alat untuk memakai eyeliner. Baekhun mengambil note yang berada di dalam kotak tersebut

'Untukmu menaklukkan Eyeliner!

Kyungsoo'

Baekhyun terduduk setelah membaca note tersebut. Setetes demi tetes air mata kembali keluar dari mata sabitnya. Ia sadar kesalahan yang ia buat untuk merahasiakan hubungannya dengan chanyeol pada kyungsoo sahabat nya sendiri. Oleh karena itu kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya dengan keterpurukan yang melandanya. Baekhyun memeluk lututnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia benar-benar telah menyia-nyiakan persahabatannya sehingga sahabatnya pergi dan marah padanya. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah kyungsoo dan..

..

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol !

..

..

..

..

..

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: 21 th Chapter 4 END

Author : EegYeol61

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Length: Chaptered

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Jung Daehyun, Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongdae, Kris Wu, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyun, and other

Note : FF ini hasil Remake dari film korea dengan judul yang sama jadi jangan heran kalau ceritanya hampir sama. Tapi gak sepenuhnya, ada beberapa bagian yang gak sama.

NB : _huruf miring_ berarti Flashback dan **huruf bercetak tebal** berarti itu cerita dari sudut pandang Baekhyun

Chapter 3 :

Member - 21 Th - Chapter 3 - ChanBaek - EegYeol61

Happy Reading~

Kring.. Kring..

Suara alarm membangunkan baekhyun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mematikan alarm tersebut dengan mata yang masih terpejam, sepertinya ia malas menjalankan aktivitasnya hari ini.

"Hah.. Aku tidak mau pergi ke kampus" gumam baekhyun

 **Tidak ada ibu yang akan memarahimu karena tidak berangkat ke kampus. Tidak ada guru yang akan memarahimu karena tidak kuliah.**

Namun baekhyun mengurungkan kegiatannya untuk bermalas-malasan hari ini, sehingga ia bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Sementara di bus yang menuju Yihwa university tampak dua orang yeoja yang sedang membicarakan skandal antara baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Wah.. daebak! Pasti Chanyeol oppa akan sangat malu" ujar yeoja pertama dan yeoja kedua hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sementara di belakang yeoja itu tampak jongdae yang tengah menguping pembicaraan 2 yeoja tersebut. Jongdae memajukan wajah nya di tengah-tengah yeoja tersebut dan melihat gambar yang terdapat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi Kekasihnya Chanyeol EXO" ujar jongdae kaget

Kemudian jongdae terduduk lemas sambil mengigit jari-jarinya. Sepertinya ia menggalau ria saat ini #poor jongdae

Saat baekhyun melalui koridor kampus banyak orang, namja maupun yeoja yang sedang membicarakan skandal ia dan chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melakukan apapun . bahkan saat jam kuliah selesai masih saja mereka membicarakan baekhyun. Akhirnya baekhyun memakai topi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Tampak siswa SMA yang juga sedang membicarakan baekhyun. Ketika baekhyun melalui mereka salah satu dari siswa tesebut berteriak dan menyerbu baekhyun. Karena baehyun tak ingin mati di tangan para siswa tersebut langsung saja ia berlari mrnghindai gerombolan yeoja tersebut.

Siswa SMA tersebut masih saja mengejar baekhyun tanpa tau baekhyun sangat lelah. Saat itu juga dewi fortuna masih mendukungnya dengan mendatangkan bus di dekatnya langsung saja ia menaiki bus tersebut. Belum sempat siswa SMA itu dapat menaiki bus, bus tersebut sudah melaju meninggalkan mereka

Baekhyun bernafas legah setelah ia berhasil menghindar dari siswa SMA tersebut. Namun keberuntungannya hanya sebentar saja setelah orang-orang yang di dalam bus menyadari kalau Baekhyun adalah orang yang menjadi skandal besama Chanyeol. Bekhyun menggerutu dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya.

 **Terkenal sebagai kekasih dari seorang bintang, Park Chanyeeol. Berusaha keras untuk membuatku tidak di ketahui.**

Baekhyun terduduk di tangga rumahnya dengan lunglai. Ia benar-benar kesepian saat ini. Kyungsoo belum juga memaafkannya dan ketukan pintu di luarpun tak ia hiraukan mengetahui yang mengetuk pintu adalah Chanyeol

"Baekhyun-ah, Byun Baekhyun.. Hiks bicaralah denganku. Hiks.. aku memang salah, jadi hiks.. buka pintunya untukku" ujar Chanyeol yang terus menggedor-gedor pintu rumah baekhyun sambil menangis. Chanyeol terduduk dan semakin terisak menangis

Sementara di dalam rumah baekhyun duduk termenung di tangga seraya menghadap keluar jendelah bahkan dering ponselnya tak ia hiraukan.

 **Kamipun berpisah**..

Hari demi hari baekhyun lewati, kini skandal ia dengan chanyeol berangsur-angsur menghilang. Baekhyun melewati hari membosankannya tanpa chanyeol dan juga sahabtnya Kyungsoo yang masih saja tak mau menemui Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk termenung di ruang tamu sendirian. Ia memandangi ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan permintaan maaf nya pada kyungsoo namun tak kunjung ia balas. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia benar-benar pusing dengan masalahnya saat ini

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya, baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dan segera menghampiri kyungsoo yang melewatinya begitu saja seperti menganggap baekhyun tak ada

Kyungsoo terus berjalan menuju kamarnya di ikuti baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Kyung-ah" panggil baekhyun namun tak di hiraukan oleh kyungsoo

"Do Kyungsoo" sekali lagi baekhyun memanggil kyungsoo tapi tak juga di hiraukan oleh pemilik nama.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, kyungsoo menutup pintu dan menguncinya dan alhasil baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar kyungsoo

"Buka pintunya! Kyungsoo" ujar baekhyun

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Bukan berarti ia luluh oleh ucapan baekhyun, ia masih mepertahankan mimik wajah datarnya

"Di mana tas yang ku beli? Ada di kamarmu ya ?" tanya nya datar dan berlalu menuju kama baekhyun. Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan ia segera pergi namun di hadang oleh baekhyun

"Aku benr-benar minta maaf kyung!" ujar baekhyun

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan dan berlalu meninggalkan bekhyun

"Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu! Aku benar-benar akan mengatakannya padamu, aku bahkan tak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Tunggu, tunggu sebentar" baekhyun menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membuat pemilik tangan tersebut menghadap pada baekhyun

"Jangan pergi, dan bijcaralah padaku" ujar baekhyun. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"Aku datang untuk mengambil tasku dan aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil tasku. Tidak ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu" jawab kyungsoo. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kungkungan tangan baekhyun. Ia berbalik untuk beranjak pergi sebelum teriakan baekhyun menghentikannya

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Kau benar-benar akan terus seperti ini?"

"Iya !" jawab kyungsoo dengan teriakan juga

"Kau tak boleh pergi dan kenapa kau mengambil tas ini? Ujar baekhyun menarik tas yang ada di tangan kyungsoo

"Ini tas ku, jadi aku mengambilnya" jawab kyungsoo dan kembali menarik tas tersebut

Mereka berdua terus memperebutkan tas tersebut sampai tali tas tersebut putus dan berakhir kyungsoo yang memarahi baekhyun. Baekhyun tak mau kalah ia juga melawan kyungsoo dengan kata-katanya sampai mereka menangis layaknya seperti yeoja

"Kau tak tau betapa beratnya hidupku, bahkan anak kampus memakiku seperti jelek tidak tau diri bahkan ada yang menyuruhku untuk mati" isak Baekhyun

"Kau kira itu tidak berat untukku? Aku sekarang minum bir setiap hari. Itu semua karnamu, bahkan hari ini aku minum bir karena aku merindukanmu" Ujar kyungsoo

"Hikss mianhae Kyungsoo" ujar baekhyun dan memeluk kyungsoo erat. Dan jadilah kedua sahabat tersebut menangis meluapkan emosi mereka dan berhujung mereka berdua berbalikan kembali

Satu bulan kemudian

 **Orang yang meninggalkanku dan tidak menghubungiku lagi, Chanyeol telah pergi untuk tur asia. Karena perusahaannya terus menegaskan. Tidak ada yang banyak berubah, semua embali ke tempat yang seharusnya.**

"Kyungsoo-ya ayo kita makan" teriak baekhyun memanggil kyungsoo namun tak ada jawaban sehingga baekhyun memutuskan menuju kamar kyungsoo. Ternyata kyungsoo sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan earphonenya pantas saja ia tak mendengar teriakan baekhyun.

Melihat baekhyun yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya ia terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku" ujar kyungsoo kesal

Baekhyun takk menghiraukan umpatan kyungsoo dan mengambil sesuatu yang tadi di jatuhkan oleh kyungsoo. Baekhyun terdiam setelah membaca sebait kata yang tertera di kertas tersebut

FANMEETING KE-3 EXO EXO-L

"Engh.. aku akan menghadirinya, kalau kau tak mau ikut tak apa" ujar kyungsoo

"Aniyo, kau pasti sangat susah untuk mendapatkanya maka dari itu aku akan pergi kau tak perlu khawatir tidak apa-apa" jawab baekhyun

Dengan begitu mereka memutuskan untuk segera menghadiri fanmeeting tersebut

Cahaya lampu sorot memenuhi arena konser yang menampilkan EXO yang tengah bernyanyi membawakan lagi populer mereka. Berbagai macam terikan memenuhi ruangan fanmeeting tersebut.

Di antara ratusan fans tampak baekhyun yang terdiam memandang suatu titik yang ada di depannya

 **Kenapa dia menjadi begitu kurus? Mungkin karena ia berada di luar negeri untuk waktu yang lama karena makanannya tidak sesuai dengan seleranya dan dia benar-benar lelah. Benar. Pasti karena itu**

"Kau benar akan baik-baik saja" tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca menghadap pada Chanyeol

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab baekhyun dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya dan kemudian kembali menikmati konser yang terpampang di hadapannya sesekali kyungsoo akan memperhatikan raut wajah baekhyun.

 **Aku tidak baik-baik saja, sungguh tidak baik-baik saja**

Baekhyun menunduk melihat sepatunya, mungkin kini sepatunya lebih menarik dari pemandangan di depannya yang membuat sesak. Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik gitar nan lembut dari panggung, baekhyun menegadahkan wajahnya dan di sana, di atas panggung tampak chanyeol yang memegang gitar nya dan bersiap untuk bernyanyi

 _Suara petikan gitar kacau memenuhi taman yang di tempati oleh chanyeol dan baekhyun_

" _Mwo-ya? Katanya kau sudah menguasainya" ledek baekhyun pada chanyeol yang kewalahan memainkan gitarnya_

" _Waktu latihan kemarin aku bisa melakukannya, hehehe" chanyeol menyengir memperlihatkan gigi putihnya pada baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa karenanya_

Suara bass chanyeol mulai mengalun memenuhi gedung konser tersebut, walau suaranya bass tetapi tetap indah di dengar, dengan penuh penghayatan chanyeol menyanyikan salah satu lagu EXO yaitu My Turn to Cry. Di saat tengah lagu mata bulat chanyeol menangkan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini tengah menunduk menghindari tatapannya. Chanyeol terus menyanyikan lagunya dengan terus memandang pada baekhyun. Ia juga sudah meneteskan air matanya dan terpancara rasa rindu dari bola matanya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya juga ikut menangis merasakan rindu yang sama.

Tepukan riuh mengiringi selesainya nyanyian chanyeol di konser tersebut

"Gwenchana Baekhyun—ah?" tanya kyungsoo sekali lagi

"Mianhae kyungsoo-ya, aku pergi duluan" baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat konser tersebut. Ia merasa sesak melihat chanyeol yang menangis karenanya.

Baekhyun segera berlari setelah mendengar pintu rumahnya yang di masuki seseorang dan tampak lah chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya.

 **Aku masih...**

 **Berkencan dengan pria ini secara rahasia.**

"Bagaimana kau bisa datang ? kau bilang kau hanya punya waktu nanti malam?" Tanya baekhyun dengan senyuman manis yang menampakkan eyesmilenya

"Aku ada sedikit waktu kosong,jadi aku mampir." Jawab chanyeol seraya menyerahkan ayam goreng dan sampanye pada baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaiman kau bisa masuk? Heran baekhyun karena seingatnya pintu rumahnya terkunci

"Aku yang membawabya" jawab kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk

"Aku melihat mobil dengan kaca yang gelap terparkir di depan rumah kita dan aku langsung tau bahwa itu adalah chanyeol" lanjut kyungsoo

"Ne dan aku melihat namja bermata bulat dan langsung tau itu adalah kyungsoo" ujar chanyeol. Ia ber-high five bersama kyungsoo

"Aku akan ke kamar ganti baju kemudian pergi, kalian punya waktu berdua" ujar kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan Chanbaek.

 **Jika ada sesuatu yang berbeda, kali ini aku telah memiliki pendukung yang bisa di andalkan**

"Minum Sampanyenya nanti saja, aku pergi sekarang" ujar chanyeol

"Sudah mau pergi?" tanya baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedih

"Aku akan datang setelah pertunjukan selesai, tunggu sebentar ya"

"Arrasso" mereka berdua tersenyum

"Poppo" ujar chanyeol dan baekhyun mengecup bibir chanyeol dan tersenyum kemudian mereka ingin melanjutkan lagi namun suara pintu kamar kyungsoo terdengar dan alhasil mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka dengan raut wajah canggung.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ?seperti orang yang tertangkap berciuan saja" goda kyungsoo

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tertawa canggung menanggapi godaan kyungsoo

 **Sepertinya ini tak akan pernah berakhir, tapi usia 21-ku telah usai. Semuanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan terkadang penderitaan yang menyakitkan usia 21 tahunku. Dan akhirnya usia 21 ku pun berakhir. Asmara kami terus berlanjut dan saat usia 22 apa yang akan terjadi pada kami? Aku tidak peduli karena kami selalu bersama.**

END

Epilog

Jongdae sedang berada di salon untuk memangkas rambutnya, ia berniat mengikuti wajib militer

"Aku akan masuk wajib militer. Aku bahkan tidak pernar berpacaran" curhat jongdae pada pegawai salon berpipi seperti bakpao tersebut. Pegawai salon tersebut tampak jengah mendengar cerita jongdae yang membosankan

"Oh begitu?"tanggap pegawai tersebut asal

Dengan tiba-tiba jongdae memegang tangan pegawai tersebut

"Apa kamu menyukaiku? Aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama" ujar Jongdae dan semakin erat menggenggam tangan pegawai tersebut

"Mwo?" kaget pegawai tersebut

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebelum kita pergi, ayo masuk" ujar Daehyun seraya membawa namja manis yang ada di rangkulannya menuju Motel di depannya

"Apa-apaan ini? Kemana lelaki sialan ini mau masuk?" ujar namja manis tersebut

PLAK

Dan namja manis tersebut menamar pipi Daehyun dengan keras dan pergi meninggalkannya

Sementara kyungsoo sedang menyaksikan konser EXO

"Kyaaaaaaa! Kaaaaiiiiiiiiiii! Aku di sini ! wahhhhhhh!" Teriak Kyungsoo nyaring

Sepertinya ia kini memiliki bias baru, ck..ck..ck.. dasar Fans abal

Real END

Ini chanpter end nya akhirnya bisa selesai juga, RCL Juseyo


End file.
